


distance

by writingradionoises



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nonbinary Kamukura Izuru, Short, set within dangronpa: a rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 16:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingradionoises/pseuds/writingradionoises
Summary: my head feels like static, but at least her voice is gone





	distance

Blood drips all over the table 

There are marks where the scissors once hit the table.

My head feels like static.

Like I'm on the wrong channel.

I can't think straight.

But, eventually, a voice tunes me in, and I switch to the right channel.

The static in my eyes disappears.

"I know you're a masochist, but this is a little much," says the voice speaking to me.

It's familiar. It's soft, almost motherly, yet also cold and empty.

_Izuru Kamukura. My love._

"I'm sorry…" I murmur softly. I'm not sure if it was to myself for not succeeding or to him for having to put up with this.

The darker man pulls my wrists towards him, fishing a cleaning clothes out of the medical box.

"This may sting, though I'm sure you know that."

I nodded, holding my gaze away from my wounds as he rubbed the cloth over them.

He was right, it did sting.

Izuru is always right. 

I felt my hands twitch, it felt like the wounds were sizzling.

The pain soon ended when delicate hands wrapped soft bandages over the wounds. He was careful, as to not cause anymore pain towards me, though I don't think I would've minded if he did.

His red eyes are blazing, concentrating hard on his objective. Izuru himself was numb to most pains and feelings, he could not sympathize with me. 

That's alright.

He finishes the job, and I can see the ultimate nurse talent fade away from his eyes as he pulls he close and presses a kiss to my head.

"I know it hurts, love, but you cannot do this to yourself."

"I just… I don't want anything to do with her anymore… I want to be as distant from her as possible."

"And you are," Izuru reassures, "You are out of her reach. But cutting yourself does not make it better, okay?"

I nodded along, I was really hoping he was right.

"If you feel like doing it again, you must tell me. I will help you through it as you once did for me."

I pull him closer and bury my head into his chest, arms wrapping around his waist.

It hurts to move my wrists, but I've had worse.

"Okay," I respond, "I promise I will."

After all, Izuru is almost always right.

And I trust Izuru above all else.


End file.
